Just A Dream
by saemi-san
Summary: Kurt finds himself in a similar situation from last year and all he can think of is that he never wanted to be in it ever again. Klaine. Blaine/Santana friendship. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Glee doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first Klaine story. I just have to say that I love Blaine and he's my 2nd fav character.(My first would be Santana) If they were both straight then I'd partner them up. But it's still a good thing they aren't because I love my Klaine and Brittana :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was only a teenager but he had already been through a lot. When he was a young boy, he watched silently as his mother's body was lowered to the ground while he held his father's hand trying so hard not to cry. Growing up, he had to struggle with not only the hardships of a high school life filled with bullies and slushies but also of coming into terms with his sexuality. Luckily for him, his father was always there to support him despite all the harassment they got because of the fact that he was gay. Despite all that he's been through, Kurt had always held his head up high and walked everything off with the dignity and grace that his father had always taught him. More than a year ago, all of the strength and patience he held was tested when his father had fallen into a coma for a short while. During that time,He waited agonizingly and hoped that his father would get well. His fellow glee clubbers had in their own ways tried to comfort him. It was one of the hardest times in his life and when his dad finally woke up from his coma, he was beyond relieved<strong>. <strong>With all those mentioned, it never occurred to Kurt that he'd once again be in the same hospital in a very similar situation.

_"Blaine...come on...please...wake up..wake up already..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I was listening to this song on my laptop when I remembered this story that I made up in my head a few years back. It was when I was in early high school and I was more interested in drawing so I never thought of writing it down. **This is not going to be a oneshot**. Right now I'm going to be testing out how the story comes out. I decided to put Blaine as my main character. It's going to take a while for me to adjust the story into glee. I'm still trying to get the details ready but here's a very short prologue on the story. It get's interesting as the story progresses. Please tell me if you think it's worth a shot.


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**AN:** Timeline: Happens during Born This Way Episode and in between Rumors

Spoilers for BTW

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>As Kurt stared at the sleeping figure in front of him, he couldn't help but wonder 'how could this have happened?' It was only more than 2 weeks ago that the person in front of him had been so healthy and happy.<p>

'Oh God'

'Happy. They **were happy**. **Both** **me and my boyfriend Blaine were** **happy**.'

Kurt had to choke back a sob when those thoughts came into mind as he tried to recall how everything first started.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks ago<strong>_..._

_As Kurt made his way towards the members of the New Directions he was glad to find most of them with expressions of shock and something akin to excitement on having him back. As their shock finally wore off, they had already adorned welcoming smiles that was directed to him. Every one of them welcomed him back to McKinley with hugs and greetings, he couldn't help but be filled with great joy and feelings of belonging. There was no doubt that Dalton Academy had become a safe haven for him. But this feeling of home that he got from McKinley and it's Glee Club was just incomparable._

_The only thought that was whirling in his mind over and over again was the one sentence:_

...

_'It's good to be back'_

_...  
><em>

_What Kurt didn't know was that he wouldn't be the only one to surprise others that day as Blaine and the Warblers made their appearances and started singing to him **Somewhere Only We Know**. It took everything it had in Kurt not cry as Blaine was singing to him with so much emotion. By the end of the performance, Blaine and Kurt were both in a tight embrace._

_"There's one more thing I want to show you." The shorter boy said as he untangled himself from Kurt and headed towards one of the members of the Warblers that held a brown manila envelope for Blaine to take._

_The Lead Warbler took it and nodded his head as a silent thanks and made his way back to taller boy. Kurt was already curious when Blaine had first mentioned "one more thing" but it only piqued when he saw the envelope that Blaine was offering him to take. All the Warblers with their knowing looks obviously knew what it was that was going on in front of them. But as he looked towards Mercedes and the members of New Directions, it would seem that they were all as clueless and curious as him._

_A little hesitant a first, Kurt took the envelope while looking at the other boy's face that was filled with encouragement for him to open it. When he did he found papers inside and immediately scanned them. It took Kurt a minute to realize what exactly these papers were as a look of acknowledgement crossed his features._

_"Blaine these are-"_

_"Yup"_

_"Are you-"_

_"Absolutely Sure"_

_"But H-"_

_"I have my ways."_

_"But Wh-"_

_"Didn't you listen to my song?"_

_The Warbler in front of him cut of him off for the nth time and smiled at him with a smile that was both disarming and charming._

_At this point Kurt no longer cared as he shrieked with excitement and enveloped Blaine with a bear hug. This wasn't enough for him to satisfy his excitement as he jumped up and down while hugging Blaine and uttering words that sounded similar to 'Yes' and 'You sneaky devil' over and over again._

_While being hugged by the other boy, Blaine was trying so hard to breathe and control his laughs at the other boy's giddiness. The Warblers watched them with bemused expressions while the members of New Directions were sporting more confused and curious expressions._

_It was Mercedes that finally took the initiative to ask the question that was running through their minds._

_"I hate to interrupt this happy dance your doing Kurt but I think I speak for everyone in Glee Club when I say this_

_...Boy what in heavens name are you all happy about, jumping all crazy and uttering nonsense about ?" The sassy diva asked while facing the boy in question._

_"Yeah I mean, Did Mr. Preppy Pants get him a gift certificate to Gucci or whatever?" Puck said seriously as he was also trying to figure out what Kurt was all happy about._

_At this point Kurt had released Blaine from his hug and was sporting a wide small._

_"Even better..."_

_"Better than that? Kurt you love Gucci!"_

_Facing Mercedes, he gave her the papers that he held in his hand. Mercedes took them in a similar fashion as to how he did and began scanning the text._

_"Oh Wow...Kurt...this is...I don't know what to say..." Mercedes said looking at the couple as everything made sense to her now._

_She looked at Blaine and gave him the papers. "I guess...uh...Congratulations?"  
><em>

_Making his way towards everyone in Glee Club with Blaine in tow. Kurt and Blaine shared a look and Blaine nodded his head as if giving permission to Kurt for him to be the one to tell them._

_"Guys...Blaine's transferring to Mckinley"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it...I loved the scene where Blaine serenaded Kurt and truthfully I wanted Blaine at that point to transfer to McKinley.<strong>

_Please review :)_


	3. Decide

**AN:**Okay just to clarify things,This chapter along with the next few will cover the past 2 weeks before Blaine's accident in the present tense. I'm doing this also because I don't want to have to use italic so much. Most of what happened in the original BTW episode happens in this story, aside from Blaine's singing and transferring which I pretty much covered in the last chapter of this story. I might change things up as the story progresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

* * *

><p>With the news that was just heard, all hell broke loose as all the members of glee club began talking all at the same time.<p>

"Wait, I know you're not doing this to spy on us cause you guys already lost." Puck said.

"So is this purely because of Kurt?" Tina stepped in finally deciding to voice out her opinion.

"It's sweet like candy!" coming from Brittany who only earned a few eye rolls.

"Well I think it's romantic that a person would be willing enough to transfer for-"

"Of course you would Berry! that's what that douche Jesse did for you and he was a bloody spy!" Santana said as she was did not want to tolerate another Berry ramble.

"While I'll admit that my short affair with a-"

"**Guys, guys, guys**! Let me explain." Blaine said as he cut off Rachel and was trying in an effort to calm everyone down. Everyone at this point had given him their utmost attention. They were all waiting for an explaination as Blaine cleared his throat and began.

" Well truthfully, it's really only half because of Kurt." the Warbler said as he scratched his head.

This statement had only earned more confusion from the members of New Directions as the they all voiced out "Huh?" in unison. Blaine would have found it hilarious if it weren't for the fact that he was being grilled by his boyfriend's friends and the intense stare he was receiving from Kurt. So with that, he shook his head and used a serious tone when he talked to them.

"Listen, I used to go to a public school before Dalton just like Kurt. The bullying got so bad that I decided to transfer. Basically, For the past two years I ran away and never looked back. Kurt's decision to transfer back to McKinley and face his problems head on had me thinking...If Kurt can do it then why can't I? I preach to Kurt about being brave and using "Courage" as a motto but it seems like the student has become the mentor. I want to be able to be there for Kurt and also be able to move forward as well."

"That's the reason why I'm doing this. It isn't because of Kurt alone. It's also because of what I think **I feel I need to do**. It's because of** us**, the **two of us**."

The moment Blaine stopped it was obvious to anyone with eyes that he had just won over all the members of New Directions with his sudden confession. There were rounds of "aww's" coming from the girls as they swooned over Blaine's statement. Kurt was just lovestruck and the guys tried to act more cool but they were all sporting smiles at the the Warbler...well _former_ now.

"So freaking charming." Santana said but her tone and smile betrayed the sarcasm she was trying to convey.

"My boy Kurt, you got quite a catch here." Mercedes said as he patted Kurt on the shoulder who just like his other half had sported a blush.

"As co-captain of glee, I would like to extend our congratulations to your transfer to McKinley High." Rachel spoke up.

Blaine at this point smiled at the small brunette.

"Thank you Rachel. The papers are all taken cared of but I don't officially start for another 2 days or so."

"Lunch time is almost over guys and you should be getting back. I really do have to get back to Dalton to get everything else ready." Blaine said as he was trying to regain his composure from the comment Mercedes made and make his way. The Warblers at this point started to walk away as they took it as a sign that it was time to leave.

"Kurt...I'll see you soon okay?" Blaine said as he kissed the other boy on the cheek goodbye.

"Yah...I'll see you soon" Kurt said as he watched them leave.

* * *

><p>"Man...talk about whipped."<p>

"Puck!"

"Oww! What did I do?"

"You totally ruined the moment!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I decided I wanted to have Blaine explain his transfer. I'm already working on what happens next. Please tell what you think. The next chapter would handle Blaine's first day in McKinley and it'll probably take longer than expected.<br>**

_Please review :)  
><em>


	4. The Entrance

**AN: Hey guys, I know I said that this chapter might take longer than usual but I couldn't help but post a small teaser to Blaine's first day in McKinley High.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Entrance<br>**

The moment that Blaine walked through the doors of McKinley High was a moment to remember. Although he was considered to be the new kid in McKinley, there was no denying the fact that Blaine had a certain aura to him that attracted the attention of others. The description of "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" would work well to describe him, that is if we had to be old fashioned. Really, there was no denying that he was a handsome young man, one who carried himself in an almost regal way that teenage boys lacked nowadays. The fact that he was also intelligent, charming, and a great singer were only some of the many attributes that aided to any young girl interested. That's why to Kurt's chagrin, even though he really really wanted to, he couldn't stop the many stares that the young female population of McKinley were giving him.

The scene playing in front of him was like the cliche from many teen flicks where in the new hot kid walks in slow-mo, just to be subjected to heavy objectification by the masses. Although Kurt disapproved greatly to the hungry stares that Blaine was getting from all the hormonal girls, he couldn't deny the fact that Blaine looked **hot**.

_'My own guilty pleasure'_ the boy thought.

"Oh god...who is that guy?"

"New guy is a total hottie."

"...you think he'd be interested in dating a senior?"

Kurt could hear the whispers going around the halls and even though he wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn't because he was too busy admiring what was in front of him.

Sporting a white fitting t-shirt along with a leather jacket and tight fitting jeans topped with shades, Blaine walked his way towards Kurt with his high combat boots in an way that he was almost oblivious to the amount of attention he was getting from every teenage girl he passed by.

"Kurt! Aren't you gonna say hello?" said the boy as he flashed him that award winning smile and took off his shades.

"Why Hello Blaine, You know that look fits you quite well."

The other boy's grin only grew wider as Kurt said this.

"This coming from someone considered as a fashion expert means a good thing right?"

"You're such a charmer. Come on, I'll help you find your locker and walk you to class." Kurt said as he linked his arm to Blaine's and dragged him towards the lockers.

"What would I do without you?"

"Only get lost and confused in the jungle that we call McKinley." was the response as Blaine looked at him amused at the statement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Okay...this is only a part of what's to come. I would love more feedback and since I've been feeling a bit lazy, I think I need a little encouragement. Don't worry though, I've already written bits and pieces of the chapters to come. Just please tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please :)<p> 


	5. Of Everything Else

**Disclaimer:** The song in here doesn't belong to me. It's called **Everything by Michael Buble**.

**AN: Another day, another chapter...:) I'm labeling this chapter because the previous one was supposed to be part of this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the morning, Blaine had no problem finding all his classes thanks to Kurt's help. Kurt wasn't kidding when he told the Warblers during his time in Dalton that McKinley high had one fast rumor mill. By the time second period started, it would seem that everyone knew about the new kid named "Blaine".<p>

Whether it was a good or bad thing that no one knew about his sexual orientation was still something undetermined. Though it was **interesting** for anyone who knew(in this case, the whole glee club) to watch how shameless the girls would act in front of him.

Coming from a private school with a perfect grade point average of 4.0, Blaine had no problem with academics whatsoever. Proof of this would be that most of his classes have the signature A.P. at the beginning.

Obviously, his charms and wit didn't only attract the attention of his fellow students but his teachers as well. They were quite impressed by the young man's intellect and proper manners. By, the end of the morning one can say that Blaine had settled in well in McKinley with no problems whatsoever.

Lunch time was when Kurt and Blaine had joined both Mercedes and Tina at what Blaine would later find out was their usual table.

As the two greeted the two girls they sat down and Kurt had immediately started to chat amicably with Mercedes about the new fashion trends and the hottest celebrity gossip. Blaine and Tina opted to have some small talk with the latter asking how the boy was adjusting to his new school and the differences between McKinley and Dalton.

The atmosphere was that of good nature and they were engrossed with both their conversations and food that it was only when someone spoke up did they see the lone figure that made its way towards their table.

"Greetings! Ladies ...Blaine, Kurt. You don't mind if I joined you for lunch, do you?"

"Of course not...please have a seat." Blaine said as he gestured towards the empty seat in front of him.

"So my fellow diva extraordinaire, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kurt said immediately starting with the other diva.

"Kurt, I am appalled that you would imply that I had chosen to sit with you just because I want something from any of you. I am merely trying to get Blaine accustomed to the-"

"Save it Rachel, we all know what you want. Besides, you don't even have your lunch with you...which leads me to think that you've already eaten.

Plus we all know that you're here to get Blaine to join New Directions." said Mercedes as she forked one of her favorite tots and popped it into her mouth.

"Well, if you want to be frank then yes I was planning to invite him before you had so rudely interrupted me." said the miffed Rachel as she was displeased at the fact that she was once again stopped midway.

"Rachel...you don't have to convince me.I would love to join glee club. In fact, I was planning on joining you guys today."

"Wonderful! Glee starts at 3 pm sharp. Don't be late.I'm sure Kurt will be willing to show you the way to the choir room. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to practice my scales. I look forward to finally having a leading male singer with as much talent as me. " said the small diva as she flashed her signature Rachel Berry smile and strutted her way out of the lunch hall.

"Hmm...some things never really change, do they?" Kurt said as he mused over the small brunette while the rest of his companions chuckled.

**Glee**

All the members of glee club along with a new addition were all waiting for their mentor when a certain William Schuester finally made himself present.

"Okay guys, I'm sure you're all pumped up after our win in Regionals but Nationals is just right around corner and I-" stopped as he found a new face sitting next to Kurt and Mercedes. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had seen the face before and then it clicked. An expression of recognition was drawn into his features as he decided to voice out his thoughts.

"Oh, aren't you the lead singer of the Warblers?"

"Blaine Anderson, It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Schuester. I've heard so much about you from Kurt and the others." Blaine introduced himself as he held out a hand for the other to take.

"Well, hopefully only good things" said the Spanish teacher bashfully as he took the teenager's hand and gave it a shake.

"I just transferred here and If it's okay for you...I'd very much love to join glee club." said the boy as he gave a smile.

"We would be glad to have someone like you in New Directions. If there is anything you need help with, I'm sure the other members of the club are willing to help and you can approach me and Ms. Pillsbury as well."

"Well Mr. Schuester...I know it's my first day but If it's alright with you, Kurt tells me that you guys are allowed to express their feelings through songs towards other members of the club. And I really want to sing a song, If you must then I guess you can consider it my audition."

"Well I don't see any problem with that. The floor is yours Blaine."

Blaine made his towards Brad as he whispered his song choice to him and the band. Facing the other members, he looked towards the one person he could never stop himself from gazing at. And as he gave that person a soft smile he readied himself to sing.

"Hit it."

The sound of the piano intro started as Blaine opened his mouth to sing to the only person he was _really_ looking at in the audience.

_**You're a falling star, You're the get away car.**_

_**You're the line in the sand when I go too far.**_

_**You're the swimming pool, on an August day.**_

_**And You're the perfect thing to say.**_

Realizing the love song and who it was dedicated to, the other members of the glee club were all wearing teasing grins directed towards Kurt and at this point was wearing a blush and tried to conceal his secret fawning over having Blaine sing such song while Mercedes was nudging him on the ribs as she teased and let out peals of laughter.

_**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.**_

Kurt rolled his eyes at this but secretly even though he won't admit it out loud, he knows that it's kinda true.

_**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do. **_

_**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.**_

_**Cause you can see it when I look at you.**_

Looking at Kurt with his piercing eyes, Blaine couldn't help but let lose himself completely in the song.

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, You make me sing.**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."**_

_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**_

_**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**_

_**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**_

_**You're every minute of my everyday.**_

Throwing out all the showmanship he had, Blaine started dancing excitedly and making his way in front of Kurt's chair.

_**And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,**_

_**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**_

Blaine didn't hesitate for a second to swoop down and land a short kiss on Kurt's right cheek.

_**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,**_

_**And you know that's what our love can do.**_

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, You make me sing.**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

The whole glee club joined him as they danced and harmonized with the song.

_**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La**_

_**So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La...**_

When the song ended, everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Guys, I think we just found ourselves a new member!"

Everyone erupted in louder cheers at this statement as they welcomed Blaine into New Directions with hugs and congratulations.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews Please :)<em>


	6. Startedited

**AN: Added more to this chap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Through an entire week of schooling in McKinley, Blaine had really settled quite in. In his classes, he got along well with his peers and had become a friendly acquaintance to most of the senior class.<p>

There is however one thing that Blaine had always neglected making known or mentioning to the public of McKinley.

That is until...

"Sorry, I'm flattered but I don't play for your team." he deadpanned.

"Wait, You're Gay?" exclaimed a girl dressed in the infamous red and white cheerio uniform.

'What was her name again?' were his thoughts as Blaine was making an effort on recalling the name of his inquirer.

'Oh yeah...Ashley Simpson!'

Ask anyone in school and you'd know that Ashley had a reputation for being a girl player. In fact, there was a song made to describe girls like her. The song "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me" by Tata Young would be a perfect description for who she was. Granted, Santana would've said that she was a less hot and more trashy version of a girl player such as herself. Because in truth, if McKinley High had to rate their hottest players then Santana and Puck would be on the top of the list. She was obviously the type that didn't stick too long to one guy and to everyone's guess, it was only a matter of time till she would try to sink her teeth into the transfer kid. **Try** being the keyword.

"Yes, I am." came Blaine's curt reply.

"You can't be serious, right? Because if this is just your way of turning me down then you'll have to do better than that." the girl said as she used a husky tone and batted her eyes in a way that if Coach Sylvester had been present she would have been accusing the girl for doing drugs that was clearly the result of her 'eye twitching'.

"No, no. I'm serious. I really am gay. In fact I have a boyfriend." said Blaine who was trying to turn the persistent girl down gently.

But she was pretty damn stubborn.

"Well, if you ever find yourself thinking that you've have enough of being gay and decided that you're a little more straight than you think..." she trailed as she used a seductive tone while shamelessly pressing half of herself onto Blaine's side.

"Call me." she whispered in his ears and slipped a small folded piece of paper into the back pocket of his pants. She walked away with an extra swing to her hips.

Blaine can only sigh at the girl's insistence as he took the note from it's hiding place and discarded it into the nearest trash bin.

He didn't notice the person eavesdropping on them though.

"Dude, You really are gay. If I wasn't with my babe Zizes then I'd definitely hit that." A certain Mohawk-haired boy said as he made his presence known and startled the older boy.

"Puck! You scared me. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that Simpson has a lady boner for you and that you're loyal to Kurt. It's cool though, if you weren't then I would've messed you up good."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" said Blaine while they walked their way to the exit.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't really think it was a big deal in revealing that he was gay. In fact, if people asked him then he'd have no problem telling them so. Blaine was proud of who he was and just like Kurt he wouldn't dare hide his true nature. However, it would be unknown to him that word of his sexuality would soon be the hot topic of the week as he made his way home that day<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at McKinley High was supposed to be a typical school day for Blaine. Unfortunately, God had other plans for him.<p>

Blaine, waking up earlier than he usually did, had gotten into his car that day and sped off towards school. He was really looking forward to seeing Kurt before heading to class. When he parked and hopped off his car carrying his bookbag, it was halfway to the school building that he noticed the stares he got as he walked by. Chalking it up to the territory of being the new kid, he shrugged it off and made his way into the halls of McKinley.

As soon as he got there, there was no denying it anymore. Blaine definitely wasn't imagining it. Standing in the hallway, He was faced with the numerous scrutinizing stares of everyone. Blinking in confusion, he couldn't help but notice the whispers accompanied as he walked his way to the lockers. Now, the next few minutes of Blaine in confusion would've been cute...but being friends with gossip mongrols had it's perks.

"Blaine, it looks like a flock of birds finally caught on to the truth."

"Mercedes! care to tell me why it seems like everyone keeps giving me these weird looks?"

The diva chuckled at the boy's obliviousness "Honey. Honey. Honey. They **know**." said the girl in a patronizing found it amusing to see the expression of puzzlement that graced Blaine's features.

"Know wh-Oh."

"Well, that was fast." commented Blaine as he had this straight look on his face.

"Blaine, didn't Kurt fill you in on how things work here?"

"I guess.I don't find it a bad thing though. If anything, I guess this makes it easier for me and Kurt to be more open about our relationship."

"Speaking of which, where is Kurt?"

"I'm right here and I have to say that I'm glad about your decision of publicizing our relationship." Kurt said as he came in with Tina at tow.

"How'd they find out anyway?" Tina asked.

"I think it was probably Ashley. She asked me out yesterday and I turned her down."

Blaine had then told them the story of how exactly he "came out". At first, he was hesitant because he didn't really know if Kurt was the jealous type. However, it seems that Kurt was confident enough that Blaine's sexual orientation would put off most if not all the girls throwing themselves at him.

The day continued on and Blaine had gotten used to the stares he was getting. Granted, throughout the day they became less and less in numbers. In hindsight, everyone in McKinley should've guessed early on that he was gay with the way he stuck close to Kurt the minute he walked into McKinley. It was weird so the_ least_. There were a handle full of underclassmen girls that approached him during free period to confirm if the rumour was true. When he_ did_ tell them that it was, they all started bursting into tears. It would seem that Blaine had accumulated a little "fan club" in the short while he had been studying in the school. To say that they were mourning was an understatement. Although, there were a few disappointed girls that had just muttered things along the lines of "Why do the good ones always have to be gay?". Again, despite everything it was merely amusing to the spectators to day wasn't as bad as Blaine thought it would be until of course a certain annoying Jew-Fro decided to badger him with annoying questions and shoving a camera and microphone up his face.

"Excuse me, but could you please back off." exclaimed an exasperrated Blaine as he shoved the mic off his personal space.

"Just one more que-" Jacob was about to say when he was cut off by a voice that seemed to be laced with venom.

"You heard the man, Freak! Now get out of our sight before I bitch slap you." said Santana as she gave the boy her signature cold glare.

Jacob was then whimpering and terrified as he stumbled away from the was utterly grateful to the Latina. As patient as he was, there was just something about the guy that grated him. Although, the majority of the population would've just told him it was a normal occurence when it came to Jew-Fro.

"Is he always like that?" Blaine asked.

"The freak? Oh yeah, just ignore him. Anyway, walk with me. We're going to be late for glee and trust me. You don't want to be, unless you want a Berry speech shoved down your throat."

"You know, you suprise me Santana."

Santana gave Blaine a look that can be interpreted as "explain-cause-i-don't-understand".

"Excuse me for the bluntness but everyone says you're not exactly the nicest person on the block. Yet here you are, helping me out for the second time since the Night of Neglect incident."

"What can I say? If I'm going to be Prom Queen, a few acts of Chivalry would help me gain some brownie points."

"Nope. I don't think its that. Somehow, I think that you're just not as mean as you act like you are."

"Oh shut it, Harry Potter. Now get it in the damn room before Porcelain thinks I'm holding you against you will." As Santana pointed to the choir room door. The underlying threat beneath the dig was somehow ineffective with a tone that lacked its punch. Blaine had always thought that there was something beneath the tough exterior that the girl in front of him put on. He always had ever since their first encounter. The boy just chuckled at the girl as they both made their way inside and sat at their seats.

Unknown to everyone,It would be at this moment that the two would somehow start to form an odd friendship to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **In the Prom Queen episode, Blaine mentioned his bad experience with Prom so it made me think that it would mean he was a year older than Kurt. So he's a senior in my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Reviews Please :)<em>


	7. Thoughts

**AU:** Be sure to read the last chapter again. I added a bit more to the end.

* * *

><p><em>It wasn't cheating<em>.

_After all, he was **gay**._

But there was just nothing in him that he can deny his mild attraction to her.

It had taken a while for him to realize what exactly had drawn him to the brunette. Blaine wasn't stupid nor was he blind. He could see that she was beautiful, what with her mesmerizing brown eyes and blinding smile that can have any guy giving a second look. No man would blame him for his lingering stare. But that wasn't really the case, after all...he was gay. Also, he was currently engaged in a happy relationship with Kurt. So why was it that he trying so hard to understand this certain Latina? Perhaps it was the thrill of knowing the real Santana that made him curious or maybe, just maybe he was unconsciously aware of what she was really hiding.

The tentative friendship that they had started a week ago was interesting. Whenever he had found himself away from Kurt even for a minute, the girl would gravitate her way towards him and start ranting about the most little of things. Anyone would have found it weird to have someone like Santana suddenly attach themselves to you but somehow it just felt natural to him. If anything, he found it adorable the way her face scrunches up when she finds herself confused and he couldn't help but stare. On one occasion, she stopped talking and caught him staring at her. Her reaction caught him off guard as she blushed in embarrassment. It took him a total of five seconds to recover enough to just laugh at her bashfulness. I mean, to have the overconfident ex-cheerio suddenly shy is quite a shocker...of course, he received a punch to the arm as a payment for his actions. But it was worth it and with the smile she gave him a few minutes after...it just was _really worth it_.

All in all, in the two weeks he spent in his new school, Blaine had found a great friendship in Santana Lopez. In fact, if it wasn't for the well-known fact that he was gay. he would have no doubt in his mind that if he was straight then he would have been attracted to her. No, not the kind of attraction he held for her now...but _romantically_ attracted to her. There was just something about her that made him feel more at ease. Blaine would like to think that with the way she would let herself relax in his presence that it was mutual.

So when he started noticing more about Santana, he thought maybe that he was had just started understanding where she was really coming from.

Things like the way her posture would go stiff whenever a certain boy in a wheelchair would come rolling down past them along with a blonde haired girl in charge of pushing him around. Or how, whenever her face would light up when a person would call out the name "Brittany" and how she'd try hard not look at the direction the name was called. Nor did he try to comment on the soft look that would past her features when he'd catch her with her lingering stares on the girl.

No. Blaine was not stupid nor was he blind enough not to put the pieces together.

There were three things that were clearer to him now.

1.) The reason for his attraction to her.

2.) Santana Lopez was just like him.

3.) She was undeniably helpless in love with Brittany Pierce.

Now the question lies in what would Blaine do next in regards to this new information?

'Hmmm.' was the inarticulate word that passes through his mouth.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


End file.
